Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) include a traction battery that is rechargeable from an external electric power source and powers the electric machine. Hybrid-electric vehicles, or HEVs, include an internal combustion engine, one or more electric machines, and a traction battery that at least partially powers the electric machine.
Related to the sensitivity of command timing of the electric machines, it is known to employ dedicated microcontrollers to monitor and command each machine. This configuration presents limitations in the speed of communication across the various controllers. Using multiple microcontrollers further contributes to vehicle cost and package inefficiency.